Fate, Friends, Family, Hardcastle and the Marines
by dcat8888
Summary: Amidst a tragic, historic date, good can can still come.


Fate, Friends, Family, Hardcastle and the Marines

by dcat

This started out as a story for Veteran's Day, then it sort of lost its focus and then it sort of went in a completely different direction.

Anyway, it's again, one of those alternative universe things, using the 'family' I created for the story 'GM,' although this story actually precedes it. The year is 2001 and the cast includes: The Judge, Mark, Christy (Mark's wife) and their children, Mitch (14), Molly (12), James (10), Jack (5) and Anna Kate (3 months)

I will warn you ahead of time, this is not a crime story, it's a family story, so read (and hopefully enjoy) at your own risk.

The characters of Milt, Mark, Christy, Frank and Claudia do not belong to me, but the rest of the people do, including the Marines, Sam and Bill (and all the Marines who I sort of based the two of them on, here's to you guys! Happy Veterans Day)

Since it also turned into a story in which gratitude for the gifts we have is clearly evident, I guess it's appropriate at Thanksgiving, so Happy Thanksgiving too!

OOOOO

McCormick stared out at the empty runway. His thoughts turned back to the night before and more specifically to Gull's Way as he dropped off his children to stay overnight with 'Grandpa' Hardcastle. In one simple word, it was a mess. The fighting and bickering and pushing and shoving, and all around bad moods of his kids had started back at his own house, days before actually and had continued all the way over to the estate. Christy had only been gone for nine days and yet Mark felt like he had lost any control he had ever had with them. These could not possibly be his children, heck, he wasn't even himself, and most of all he could not believe what was unfolding before his eyes. What he would give right now to turn the calendar back. He knew all along he should have went with Christy, but work and what to do with their children all played a part in the current arrangement. And he regretted it all.

His kids were monsters, demanding, impatient, whiney and argumentative. Nine days as a single parent wasn't all that it was cracked up to be and then throw in the demanding workload that he was currently dealing with, including the closing arguments for a bribery case he was prosecuting and he was ready to get on a plane himself and fly off to some exotic location. Forget about the destination that Christy was in. Not too many people went to Russia for a vacation. But this wasn't exactly a vacation either. She shed more than a few tears as she got onto the plane, taking extra time in saying goodbye to each one of the kids. Mark all the while insisted that they'd all be fine. And now this.

He let his mind wander back to last night. He hustled the kids into the house at Gulls Way and the shouting and screaming continued and McCormick was close to exploding, he actually had to walk out of the room just to contain his own anger.

Hardcastle noticed it right away and immediately began to work his own special kind of magic on them, demanding civility, respect and most importantly, quiet. And not surprisingly the children listened. Just like he himself had listened a quarter of a century ago. The Judge had a way about him, there was no doubt about that. After all this time, maybe McCormick hoped that some of his 'way' rubbed off on him, but then again, maybe it was different when you were the father. Mark was both maddened and thankful by the abrupt and positive change in his children's behavior. Maybe fatherhood wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, or more specifically, maybe he wasn't the kind of father he should be. He thought about that a lot during these last nine days and what exactly did the future hold for him? He listened as the kids quieted down. There didn't seem to be anything the Judge couldn't do or didn't have some expert insight into.

When Mitch had been a baby, just a few weeks old, it was Hardcastle who came over and pitched in when he was colicky. Both Mark and Christy watched in utter amazement as the Judge seemingly had the magic touch. And as usual, Hardcastle passed it off as an everyday occurrence, somewhere along the line of nailing The Black Widow.

It didn't take the Judge long to shag the kids into the den to settle down to watch a movie, while he went off into the kitchen to have a few words with McCormick.

Mark was pacing the floor when he entered.

"What'd you feed 'em tonight? A couple tons of sugar?" Hardcastle led with, with a broad smile on his face, he was amused by the somewhat obnoxious behavior of the kids. That only served to make the pacing more intense. He changed his mood when he saw that McCormick wasn't in the joking mood. "It doesn't matter, they'll settle down. Is all the homework done?" Milt added, when he saw that McCormick was really fuming.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. We've been giving Mitch a little latitude and not checking over everything and so far his teachers haven't complained. I checked over James' and Molly's already. They've got all they school stuff for tomorrow in their back-packs, so just make sure they take 'em in the morning."

"Not a problem kiddo, I've done this before remember? Does Jack have his asthma medication?" McCormick finally stopped pacing and nodded the affirmative. "Are you going to stick around a while?"

"Nah, I want to get home and get the house picked up a little before tomorrow and I have a brief I have to write, and I want to go start condensing my closing arguments for later this week," he started to explain and then added, "If that's okay with you? I mean, if you want me to stay and give you a hand getting them ready for bed, I can."

"McCormick, I know how to shag them upstairs. 'Course it's okay, we'll be fine."

"I appreciate this Judge. I don't think I could have gotten them ready and gotten to the airport in time tomorrow."

"I understand, it's no big deal, I love having them, you know that."

"You sure it's not too much for ya? I could probably take a couple back with me, if you'd rather?"

"Ah, nonsense!" The Judge said, "What are you so wound up for anyway? You know everything's going fine over there. You've talked with Christy about a million times over the past nine days. Quit your worrying. You're acting like this is the first time."

"Well, in a way it is Judge."

"See, that's your problem McCormick, it's always been this way with you. Just be content to let things happen for a change. Don't make problems where there aren't any to be made."

"Yeah, fate right? Whatever happens, happens?"

"That's right."

"I'm sorry the kids are so wound up. They just don't want to listen to me. Maybe this father-stuff isn't the right thing for me."

"Well, it's a little late to be coming to that type of conclusion now," the Judge said with a chuckle. "They probably just miss their Mom, it's nothing personal McCormick. And from the sound of it, you miss her too!"

Mark nodded his agreement, "I need to remember to tell Christy what a wonderful job she's done with them."

"Yeah, you should do that, but you do have a part in it too, they're good kids." Just then James came running into the kitchen.

"Dad, Molly and Mitch are fighting over the remote."

"James, what have I told you about tattling?" Mark asked his son.

James stood still, fearful of giving the answer, because of the consequence it would carry. He finally blurted out, "But it's Grandpa's remote and I don't think he'd like it if they broke it. I just wanted you to know what I know."

"James…" McCormick started.

The Judge, who had sat down at the table, rose up and held up his hand to prevent Mark from going in. "I've got this covered, you just go do whatever it is you have to do tonight, me and the kids, we'll be fine. Go on, go out the back." Hardcastle waved the back of his hand toward the door.

"Judge, I should really say goodbye to them," Mark sort of pleaded.

"All right, a quick goodbye and then you're leaving. And let me go in there first and take care of the remote. Come on James, back to the den," he said, pushing the ten-year-old out in front of him.

McCormick stood there in the kitchen thinking of the short conversation he'd just had with the Judge. Another little pearl or two of wisdom from the judicial heavyweight had already started to put his mind at ease. It was hard to believe the Judge was still going as strong as a man half his age. He listened to see if he could hear what the Judge was saying to his children, but couldn't quite make it out and then he heard the room fill with his children's laughter. It was the first time he'd heard it today. He drank it in and then went to say goodnight. He knew his children were in awesomely capable hands.

His own children, so out of control under his watch, so in control under Hardcastle's. And his wife was the same way with them. He made a mental note to talk with Christy about this.

And now, sitting at the airport, waiting on this particular day and he had plenty to think about now. His wife, half way around the world, now in midst of American, heck World History and was probably just as calm and collected as ever. His nerves were shot.

What was that the Judge had said the night before about fate?

All he could do now was wait and hope fate would indeed be kind to him.

OOOOO

The Judge lumbered down the long, open expanse of the airport concourse. He knew who he was looking for, he just couldn't seem to spot him. On this particular day there was an unusual hush throughout the entire building, in fact the usually busy LAX was approaching desertedness. He began the long walk down the international terminal, where he thought McCormick would be. He had to be waiting somewhere in here. It had been over two hours since Mark had called him at Gull's Way to report that there was no new news yet. Milt stopped and glanced at the arrival monitor. Every flight was delayed and or cancelled. What a day it had been. And what a longer night it would prove to be.

Hardcastle spotted him down near the end, looking out the window, not another soul around him. He came up behind him and saw a semi-wilted bouquet of red roses sitting on the chair next to him. He softly put his hand to rest on the kid's shoulder and it instantly startled him.

McCormick spun around to see who it was. When he realized it was Hardcastle, he blurted out angrily, "Where the hell are my kids Judge?" He anxiously looked beyond Hardcastle and didn't see any of the kids in following behind in tow. "You're supposed to be watching them."

"They're fine, relax, will ya? I wouldn't drag them out in the middle of the night," Milt shook his head and continued to explain, "Claudia and Frank are over at the house keeping an eye on them," Milt explained, coming around the row of chairs. "They're fine, last I saw they were all sitting around the table waiting for their dinner of pizza and milk."

"So you're here to baby-sit me?" McCormick said. "Is that it?"

"Wouldn't be the first time kiddo," he paused and added, nearly under his breath, "Actually though, I thought maybe you could use a friend right about now."

"And I've told you before Hardcastle, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not even the same guy I was when I was paroled in your custody. I'm a married husband and father of four children and I have a law degree, in case you forgot."

"You keep reminding me of all that. And besides, none of that means you have to be alone right now, today's been crazy," Milt fired back. He glanced around and saw that no one was around to stare at his minor rant. "Look, I know all that, it's just that it's been a long day and I thought maybe you'd want a friend around. You were in a bad mood last night when you dropped the kids off and I don't expect it's gotten any better today from the looks of things," the Judge motioned to the empty airport.

McCormick looked away, he knew the Judge was right. He was tired of sitting here alone, thinking and wondering the worst. This really was a day from hell. "You're right Judge, thanks for coming," he murmured. "You know, a few years back you and I would have saddled up the horses and rode out after these kind of people Kemosabe."

"Those days are long gone Tonto, besides, I wouldn't even know how to start chasing after these bad guys." Hardcastle decided to get to the heart of the matter. "How long you gonna wait here?"

"Until Christy comes walking through the gate, that's how long," McCormick curtly cut in.

Hardcastle understood where his anger and frustration were coming from. "Has she called lately?"

"Not since they left Paris."

"And she was coming non-stop from Paris to New York?"

"That was the initial plan, now it's anyone's guess," Mark said.

"I suppose you've tried to get answers from the airline?"

McCormick let out a deep breath, "Only about a million times. There trying to help all the other travelers today. Do you have any idea how many passengers we're talking about? It's been chaos around here, I'm sure you can imagine. You wouldn't happen to have any high level connections with say the FAA would you?"

Hardcastle shook his head no. "I sure wish I did kiddo, I'd have put in that call first thing."

Mark nervously stood up. "This is really stupid to keep waiting here. There's no way she's coming in today, hell, probably not even tomorrow. I heard they shut everything down. Who knows when this is going to be cleared up?"

Hardcastle watched him closely, McCormick kept his back to him, staring out into the oncoming night sky. "It's up to you whether you want to stick around here or not, but you're probably right. I don't think there's anything we can do here that we can't do from home."

"I'd just like to know where exactly she's at, just hear her voice and know that she's okay." He briefly turned sideways toward the Judge, but then turned back away. "I wish she'd call. I've tried to reach her about a million times, but she must not be able to have the phone on."

"Probably not, for obvious reasons, like security. She'll call as soon as she can. You know that's a long flight across the ocean like that, even with the jumbo jets today. And she will call, she's probably on the plane right now. As soon as she lands, I'm sure you'll hear from her."

"I know you're right, it's just been a crazy day. I still can't believe everything that happened," he finally turned and faced the Judge.

"None of us can kiddo, it's been a real tragedy." Milt knew that McCormick wasn't quite ready to leave the airport yet. "Tell you what, let's go grab a sandwich or something down the concourse, I saw a place still open and then we'll check back here with the airline and see if they have any new information. Whatta say? Let's take a break? I bet you haven't eaten anything all day. There's nothing like a nervous father-to-be," he said trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Yeah, and stupid me, I thought this kind of a delivery would be easier than the traditional way, boy was I wrong." It took an extra long moment, but McCormick finally gave a nod of agreement and the two of them went walking down the concourse in search of a restaurant.

OOOOO

They finished eating and Mark sat back and tried to relax. "Do you think it's over?"

"I'd like to think so, but I never thought something like today would happen to begin with. I'd sure hate to see another war."

They both turned their attention to the nearby television that was tuned in to CNN. By now, like everyone in the United States they'd seen the World Trade Center and the Pentagon viscously attacked by terrorists. In just a moment, the entire world had changed.

"Of all the days for this to happen," Mark was saying.

"No one knew Mark, there was no way to prevent it. Just be thankful that Christy and the baby are safe and sound."

"Yeah and I was the skeptical one right from the beginning, but Christy kept insisting we look into it. It had gone so smoothly for Donna and Ken. It took Christy months to convince me or wear me down enough to even consider it. We both thought we had the hard part behind us, I mean everyone always worries about international adoption that something is going to go wrong right at the last second, that you won't get the baby or they'll throw some sort of legal mumbo jumbo at you, but this, I wasn't prepared for this. I never in my wildest dreams imagined anything like this. I thought we covered all our bases over the last nine months. Man, was I wrong," Mark said. "I knew I should have gone over there with her this time, but she said she could handle it and it made perfect sense, who knew the baby would come early? Or that the Buchanan case would drag on and I'd wind up with another crazy Judge who wouldn't give me an extension," he threw in that comment specifically for Hardcastle. "So we talked about it and I'd be here with the kids and she'd take care of everything over there. What could go wrong? It was all going so smoothly, like it was supposed to."

"I hate to burst your bubble kiddo but today still would have happened. Nothing you prepared would have changed that. And it's all going to work out."

"I should have gone with her, we would have been together. Now we're both alone."

"No you're not, she's got the baby, you know that, and you've got the other kids. The man upstairs knows exactly what he's doing. You just have to have faith. She'll be home here before you know it."

"I wish she'd call," Mark said again, glancing at the cell phone he had neatly sitting near his right hand.

And then, like it was some miraculous cue, the phone began to ring. It was the Lone Ranger theme, which got him an eye roll, a scowl and an irritated comment from the Judge. "I thought you changed that?"

Mark shrugged, unable to respond to him as he quickly answered the phone. "Christy? Where are you? Oh thank God, you're sure? Everything's all right? Yeah, I'm fine, where are you again? Halifax? Where the devil is that?"

From across the table, the Judge relaxed a bit himself, "Canada, kiddo," and to himself he thought. _One step closer to home_.

Mark listened for another minute. "So you're both okay?" He nodded his head and let out a deep breath and managed to even smile at the Judge.

"Nah, hon, there's no way I can do that tonight, they grounded everything. Nowhere in the whole country. I can't get a flight out of anywhere. Well, yeah, I could but it's probably going to take me at least two days to drive there Christy." He kept listening. "Yeah, I agree, as long as you're safe right now." He let out a little laugh. "I suppose we could. No, the kids are out at Gulls Way. No, he's here with me. Frank and Claudia are watching them right now, they're fine honey. We're all fine. They know about the planes, but I assured them that you weren't on any of them. No, I don't know how much Jack understands, but really, they're all okay. You don't need to worry about us. We're worried about you. Really?" He stopped talking and was obviously letting Christy speak. "Don't worry about us, no, we're gonna go home now, yes I promise. Yes I will. I love you too, we all do okay? How's the baby? Is that her crying? That's great sweetheart! Sure, you want to talk to him? Here he is." Mark handed the phone over to Milt. "Christy wants to say hi."

The Judge grabbed the phone and asked, "So, you're in Canada huh? And you're both fine? Yeah, it's been quite a day. The kids are great, and no I'm not feeding them garbage. How'd you know? Well, pizza is not garbage, they're having milk too. It's all about compromise. You know I will. All right, yep, let's hope tomorrow is better. Here's Mark back."

"Call me whenever you want, I'll keep it with me all night long, I promise. I love you." And with that he ended the call. He held the phone in his hand for a moment and stared at it and then reluctantly set it on the table. "She said her and the baby are getting first-class treatment," he smiled thinking back on what she had told him. "She said they were offered a hotel room before anyone else was. Everyone insisted on it. The whole plane has practically adopted both of them, giving up their seats, giving her food, pillows, you know, offering to hold the baby, Christy was really touched." he began to explain to the Judge. "Right now a couple of Marine's are going to take her and the baby to the hotel. So it sounds like she'll be settled in until things calm down and she can get a plane home." The Judge smiled as he listened to Mark. He could tell McCormick was a little more relaxed now that he knew his wife and newest addition to the family were safe and sound for the time being. He must have gotten lost in his own daydream, because when he went back to listening to Mark he was saying, "She wants me to drive all the way to Canada and pick her up, can you believe that?"

"Well, you can't really blame her, can you? I'm not sure I'd want to get on a plane right now."

"Judge, I'm not even sure where Halifax is."

"It's in Nova Scotia, like you said, it would probably take you two days just to drive that far. Quite a bit farther than when you jumped in the Coyote and drove it to DC. Remember that? But I was sure glad you showed up when you did."

Mark nodded his agreement in remembrance. "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep on that one. Maybe by the morning, things will settle down. But if I have to, I'll go get them, no doubt about that."

"Whatta ya say we head out of here and go see how the rest of the McCormick's are?" Milt asked.

"Yep, let's get out of here." He paused and decided to share another part of their brief conversation. "Christy wanted to stay on the phone all night long. I can't blame her, I sort of wish we would. I can't even begin to wonder how scared she really is, because I know I am."

The two of them stood up from the table. "And you're both entitled to be, but just keep telling yourself that they're both safe and sound right now. Heck, the Marine's are guarding them tonight that ought to give you some peace of mind."

Mark changed the subject, "I haven't even seen her yet. Can you believe it? Three months old and everything but the flight home worked out to a tee. It's not easy to get a newborn adopted like this, but the birth mother wanted to do it this way, and we wanted to get a baby anyway, so it worked out for all of us." Hardcastle had heard the story before, but he was more than willing to let McCormick ramble. "The orphanage told us back in February when we were there finalizing the paperwork that they didn't have a camera, so Christy took one with her now that she was going to leave behind for them, so other people who adopt in the future will be able to see a picture. They can just fire off an email," he paused and smiled as he continued to relate what his wife had told him during their short conversation. "Christy said she's beautiful, a little blonde on top with blue eyes, a little on the tiny side, but she's only three months old. She's got Christy wrapped around her finger already, I can tell. The doctor's there said she was healthy, but we'll have her checked out just as soon as she gets home. I can't believe we have another baby," he said as his lips curled up into a smile.

"You'll see her soon enough, you might as well enjoy another night without midnight feedings and diaper changes," Milt joked.

"Are you kidding? I'm looking forward to that," Mark smiled. "I've enjoyed that with all the kids, it's nice and peaceful in the middle of the night like that. I do some of my best thinking then."

Hardcastle wasn't surprised by his comment, McCormick always seemed to be on the opposite side of 'normal.' "Why don't all of you stay at the house tonight? No sense in packing everyone up and I got room for one more."

McCormick let out a relived exhale, "I was hoping you would say that Judge. You're sure you won't mind having us all there?" Mark asked.

"Not at all, we should all be together when stuff like this happens, and there's plenty of room for everyone."

OOOOO

It was just after 8pm when Mark and Milt pulled up in their trucks up the familiar drive to Gulls Way. Fourteen-year-old Mitch came running out of the front door, leaving the screen door to slam.

"Hi Dad, hey, where's Mom and the baby?" His face was full of excitement as he glanced around and only noticed that Milt was with his Dad. "Where's Mom?" he asked again, stopping short of giving his Dad a hug. "She's not?" His eyes got wide and he stopped himself from saying what he was thinking.

Mark went the extra couple of steps and pulled his oldest son into his arms. "No, she's not son. They're fine Mitch. Mom and your new sister are doing just fine." He gave him an extra squeeze before he let him go.

"Well where are they Dad?" Mitch persisted.

"They're up in Canada right now, a city called Halifax, do you know where that is?" Mark asked him.

Mitch shrugged and admitted, "I'll have to look at Grandpa's atlas. But Mom's okay in Canada?"

"Yes son, they're getting settled in real nice hotel right now and lots of people have been helping, including some Marines. Your Mom and sister are fine and they'll be home just as soon as they can."

"Uncle Frank let me watch some of it on TV. Do you think it's over Dad?"

"I sure hope it is."

"Are you scared?" Mitch asked him.

"Nah, everything's just fine Mitch," Mark said.

Mitch started to smile. He was relieved to hear his father's news and it helped to put him at ease. He looked beyond Mark over to Milt, "We saved you some pizza Grandpa," he started.

"You did? That's great, thanks Mitch."

"I'm glad you brought Dad back home. The TV said that the airport was closed. We didn't know if you'd find him."

Hardcastle put his arm around his grandson and they went into the house. "Well, the airport is open, but there are no planes flying Mitch." Milt decided to change the subject. "Listen, why'd you slam my screen door when you came out. I thought we talked about that?"

Mitch was hoping that Hardcastle didn't notice. If it was one thing he'd learned in his young life it was that his grandfather didn't like hearing his front door getting slammed. "I didn't slam it Grandpa, it just slipped out of my hand, and I wanted to see you and Dad and Mom and the baby."

The Judge couldn't stay perturbed for long, as he put his grandson in a semi-headlock and said, "Don't let it happen again, okay kiddo?"

"I won't." Mitch turned his attention back to Mark. "Dad, I want to go out for the freshman football team, the Coach says that I can still join, even though they already started. But I have to bring in the permission slip signed by you and mom tomorrow."

The three of them walked into the house. "You want to play football?" Mark asked, sizing up his rather thin son and thinking that football maybe wasn't his sport.

Mitch nodded. "My friends are on the team."

"Yeah, but do you really want to play? Remember you played when you were about ten and you were afraid to hit the other guys?"

"Dad, I was just a kid back then."

Mark shielded a grin. "Maybe so, but that's football, you're going to have to hit the other guy." He watched Mitch closely and the kid didn't back down. "If you're sure you want to, let me think about it for a bit, but you know the rules when it comes to extra-curricular activities."

"I know Dad, I have to keep my grades up."

"And do your chores."

"I know," Mitch lamented.

"Okay, go get the permission slip and let me look it over."

By now, they were entering the den, where Frank, Claudia, Molly and James were all watching TV.

Claudia was the first to speak up, as she rose up and met McCormick on the landing, "We've been watching movies Mark," she explained, wanting him to know they weren't letting the children watch the endless coverage of the terrorism. "Frank and I keep going into the kitchen to keep up with the news though, it's just awful isn't it?"

McCormick smiled at her thoughtfulness and gave her a hug, "Yeah it is, and thanks Claudia, I really appreciate you and Frank giving us a hand today."

"Oh heavens, no problem there at all," she gave him some loving taps on his back and pulled back, "That's what friends are for dear, I think I'll make a fresh pot of coffee for us adults, how's that?"

"Sounds great, thank you."

She brushed past him, and gave Milt a squeeze on his arm as she went into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Molly shouted and stood up and raced over to give Mark a hug. "When's Mommy coming home with the baby?"

"Just as soon as they can sweetheart, they're in Canada right now," he explained loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "And they're both fine. They have to wait until the planes start flying again, but they'll be home very soon. There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried Dad," James said sitting beside Frank on the sofa. "I asked my teacher about it in school and she said that people were safe and just to pray."

Mitch had flopped down onto one of the chairs and got a sideways glance from Milt. "Sorry Grandpa," he mumbled, but that was enough to satisfy the Judge.

"Speaking of school, who still has homework to do?" Mark asked the three of them. Molly raised her hand, while Mitch tried to ignore the question. "James?"

"Did it," came his quick reply, "All I had today was Math," James said, turning his attention back to TV.

"Alright then, Molly and Mitch, you two into the dining room now and get busy. You know Mom's rule about watching TV when there's homework to do." Molly and Mitch got up and exited. "James, go grab your Math book, let me take a look at it."

"Dad, will Mom be home in time for our first girl scout meeting? It's next Tuesday."

"Let's hope so Moll, but don't worry, we'll work something out," Mark said.

She groaned and followed it with, "I can't possibly have you come Dad, it's for daughters and mothers."

"Molly, it's a week away sweetheart, let's worry about it next Monday okay?" He made direct eye contact with her and it seemed to satisfy her discomfort temporarily. "What kind of homework do you have tonight?" He tried to change the subject.

"I might need help with my spelling," she continued. "Mom always goes through all the words with me a few times."

"Well, go get it and get started learning them then," Mark said, trying to his daughter moving in the right direction. "And I'll quiz you."

James rose up from the couch and trotted off to find his homework and Mark glanced over at Frank who was watching with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey don't look at me Mark, I don't have any homework," he said with delight.

"Funny, Frank," Mark began, finally sitting down himself. It always felt good to be at Gulls Way. "I can't thank you and Claudia enough for giving us a hand today."

"Forget it, you got some real good kids here Mark," he paused, laughed and added, "obviously thanks to Christy."

Hardcastle joined in on laughing, from his perch behind his infamous desk, where he had gone to peruse the morning paper. "Good one Frank!"

Mark shook his head. "You two have been recycling the same worn out lines for way too long now. You should get some new material. Where's Jack by the way?"

"Upstairs, we think he's sleeping, but he might actually be trying to hold out to say goodnight to you Mark," Claudia said, coming back into the den with the fresh coffee. "Milt said to make sure we kept them on Christy's bedtime routine."

"I better go check on him. He never seems to sleep when he's at Grandpa's, and I can't imagine why," he tossed a sarcastic look toward Hardcastle as he got up from the chair, "It's like he's got some weird sixth sense that something is always going on here and he doesn't want to miss out."

"Smart kid," The Judge said proudly.

James nearly bumped into Mark as he entered carrying his Math homework. "Here it is Dad. Multiplication, I thought it was pretty easy."

McCormick glanced over at Milt for help.

"Bring it over here James, I'll check it over, Dad's going to check on Jack," Hardcastle said.

"Thanks Judge," Mark said, heading for the stairs.

OOOOO

Mark detoured into the dining room first to check on Mitch and Molly and found them both ignoring their open books, and instead discussing the days events as they related to their mother. He stopped just short of the doorway and listened to them for a few minutes.

"Dad says she's okay, he wouldn't lie to us," Mitch was saying, "Besides, there were only four planes that crashed and they all were here in the US. Mom's plane didn't even get to land here and she was coming from Russia."

"Why would those people do that with those planes?" Molly asked her brother.

"I don't know Molly, I don't know why people would want to kill other people. Maybe they just don't have people that love them and teach them the right way to live, think about how Mom and Dad are adopting our new sister. Sometimes other kids just aren't lucky enough to have that, like we are. And they get to be adults and then they do stupid stuff."

McCormick leaned back against the wall, stunned by his son's simple and honest understanding of the situation.

"I bet Mom is really scared," Molly said.

Mitch chuckled, "Not half as much as Dad is."

McCormick wanted to laugh. Mitch was probably right, Christy always seemed to keep a level head when it came to everything. And listening to her on the phone in the airport, he thought that she sounded like she was taking it all in stride, almost like she was on some sort of adventurous vacation. No doubt she hid her fears well. He didn't want to listen in anymore, so he cleared his throat loudly and went through the doorway.

"Are you two getting anything done in here?" He came and put his two hands on both their shoulders and he leaned in and gave his daughter a kiss.

"We were talking about today Dad," Molly began, as she smiled and cuddled against her Dad as he kissed her. "I think Mom is scared."

Mark walked around the table and sat across from them. "She is scared, she's scared that the two of you aren't going to finish your homework."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "That's stupid Dad." He turned his attention back to his work.

"I mean scared to be in Canada," Molly said.

"I bet Mom is going to give you a call tomorrow and tell you that she is just fine," Mark said leaning over to look at the worksheet she was working on. "Deluxe is spelled D-E-L-U-X-E, not D-E-L-U-C-K-S.

"Dad, why did they crash those planes?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know son, we're all wondering that."

"Are they going to attack us again?" Molly asked.

"You don't need to worry about that now Sweetheart."

"Yeah Molly, don't forget, we got the Lone Ranger and Tonto here to protect us," Mitch cracked. Mark knew that his eldest son had heard way too many of Grandpa's escapades. He could only hope that he wasn't getting the wrong impression.

James came tromping into the dining room. "Grandpa says I got them all right." He went to put his workbook into his backpack that he had slung over one of the dining room table chairs. "Can I finish watching the movie now with Uncle Frank and Aunt Claudia?"

Mark glanced at his watch. "Yes you can, you've got about another hour before you have to go to bed sport."

James gave him a grin and as he left, he did he turned and said, "I think Jack is waiting for you Dad," he was quick to remind Mark.

"Thanks James." Mark looked at his two oldest children. "I'll be back in a little bit to check over your work, you two keep at it and try not to worry about Mom or what happened out East."

"Dad, somehow homework doesn't seem too important right now," Mitch said, trying to show that he was concerned about the day's events, which had some merit but McCormick saw it as a way for him to avoid doing his work, something he was prone to do.

"Nice try Mitch, but it's important to me and Mom, so that means it should be important to you. We all have our responsibilities now, and while some may seem more important, we just need to do what we each need to do and you guys need to do your homework. Understand?" The two of them nodded and got back to work.

OOOOO

Up the stairs Mark went and he opened up the door just a crack to let himself in, then went to close it softly behind him. Into the room he padded across the floor toward the bed, where Jack, age five, should have been sleeping. The room was dark and it took a moment for Mark's eyes to adjust to it. He went over to the bed, expecting to see his youngest son, but the bed was empty. "Jack?" he questioned the empty room.

The door opened up and in came the bundle of energy himself. "Hi Daddy," he said, running and jump landing into the oversized bed. "I like being at Grandpa's. His bed is nice and bouncy." He pulled the covers around him and settled right back into bed.

"Where were you?"

"The baffroom."

McCormick couldn't really argue with that truthful answer. "Well, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"I was sleeping Daddy, but I woke up and I had to go potty, can you tell me a story now?"

"It's getting pretty late and you have to go to school tomorrow Jack," Mark said. "Maybe we should save the stories for another night."

"Just a short one then Dad, puh-leaze?" He sat up and threw his arms around Mark's neck.

That was the clincher. "All right, I'll tell you a quick one," Mark lifted up his hand and let his fingers tap his face. "Once upon a time there was a little boy named Jack who needed to go to sleep and he did. His Dad was very happy. The end."

Jack let out a happy laugh. "That was a good story Daddy."

"I'm glad you liked it, you're ready to go to sleep now?"

"Is Mommy going to tuck me in?"

"Mommy's in Canada right now," Mark said.

"Where's Canada?"

He should have realized another round of questions would come from the answer he'd given his five-year-old. "Canada is another country Jack, but it's not too far away. Mommy's safe and sound."

"When is she coming home?"

"Just as soon as she can son and Mommy told me that I can tuck you in and give you an extra kiss for her. How's that sound?"

"Okay, as long as she kisses me for you when she comes home just to make it fair."

"I'm sure she will," Mark gave his son a smile. "Now you need to go to sleep."

"Did Grandpa come home with you?"

"Yes he did, he's downstairs."

"Can I go and say goodnight to him?"

Mark thought about it for a split second. This little boy had him wrapped around his finger. "Okay, but then you're back up here sleeping, understand?"

He nodded as he pushed off the covers he was already under and then scrambling off the bed and out of the room. Down the stairs he went with Mark following behind to make sure this didn't take too long.

He ran into the den and right over to the desk where he knew that the Judge would be. And sure enough the Judge spied him coming toward him and reached down and picked him up and set him on his lap. "You're supposed to be in bed tiger," Milt greeted him.

"Daddy said I could say good night to you."

"Oh well then that's what you must do, all righty then, good night Jack." The little boy took his tiny arms and tried to reach around the Judge. "Hey, that was a really good hug Jack," Milt added.

"Grandpa, guess what we did at school today?"

"I can't imagine. What did you do?"

"We drew pictures of anything we wanted, and I drew a picture of Dad's Coyote."

"You did?"

Just then, Mark came following in after a brief detour into the den, Molly followed him in as he looked over her spelling worksheet. Her endless conversation of questions, comments and nearly useless bits of information came from her as she kept up with Mark.

"Molly, quiet down, enough already, I can't concentrate," Mark said to her. She stopped talking and started to sulk.

"What color did you make it?" Milt was asking Jack.

"Red, 'cause that's the color of it, you know that Grandpa. I want it to be my car when I get to drive."

"Jack, it doesn't sound like you're saying good night to Grandpa?" Mark tossed out across the room, as he continued to read over the worksheet.

In a whisper, Jack said, "Dad said that the next time he takes it out he will give me a ride in it."

"Your Dad always keeps his word, remember that okay?"

Mark pretended like he didn't hear that comment and kept the smile of pride from one of the Judge's roundabout compliments inside as he and Molly sat down together.

Just then Frank and Claudia got up, "We're going to head home, now that everything here seems to be under control. And don't bother to get up, you guys both have your hands full, as usual," Frank Harper said.

Claudia laughed and added, "And these handfuls are so much nicer than the messes you two used to get into, right Frank? Remember that one time, what was it, some sort of lettuce farm and racketeering? What a mess that one was, and the smell, literally, so disgusting, remember Frank," she was poking him with her elbow. Frank was nodding. Claudia couldn't talk anymore as a long burst of laughter took over, and Frank joined in with some laughter of his own as he recalled the DeLorenzi case from fifteen years earlier.

"Hey, there's kid's here, do you two mind?" Milt asked. "They don't need to hear about all that stuff."

"What's 'rrrketeering Grandpa?" Jack asked.

"It's something you don't need to hear about tonight," Milt responded to the little boy sitting on his lap.

"Will you tell me tomorrow then?" Jack had cleverly asked.

Mark glared over at the Judge, waiting to hear what he'd say to get out of this one. "We'll see, right now, you need to go bed." Milt stood up and lifted the little boy with him. "I'll tuck you in tonight, how's about that?" The little boy nodded the affirmative, happy to be wrapped in the arms of his grandpa. "Thanks for coming over you guys," Milt said to Frank and Claudia.

"Mark, give us a call tomorrow and let us know how everything is going?" Frank said.

"Or let us know if you need any help," Claudia added.

"I will," Mark said, "Thank you both."

"Dad is my worksheet okay?" Molly pestered.

"Bye everyone," Frank held up his hand and waved.

James got up from the couch and ran over to Frank and gave him a hug. "Bye Uncle Frank, thanks for watching the movie with me."

Mark watched and was pleasantly surprised by his son's show of gratitude without being prompted.

Frank hugged him back, "That was a good one James, I think I'll let you pick out all the movies I watch from now on." James went over and gave Claudia a hug too.

"Talk to you tomorrow Mark," Frank reminded as he and Claudia exited.

"James, I think you should get ready for bed too," Mark said glancing at the clock.

James nodded and walked over to him and reached down to give him a hug goodnight. "See you in the morning Dad."

"Goodnight son."

Molly sat next to Mark, still impatiently waiting to get the thumbs up on her homework, which he instantly turned his attention to.

It was Mitch's turn to come into the room now. "Here's that permission slip," he began tossing the paper into Mark's lap, which he put off to the side while he finished reading Molly's homework. "Dad, can we play a game of H-O-R-S-E?" Mitch asked.

"Is your homework done yet?"

"O' course it is, I know the rule, I just finished it. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. Please Dad, I like Grandpa's court. We can play at night 'cause it's got a light on it."

"Daddy, can I play too?" Molly asked. "It'll help with my spelling," she offered in an attempt to convince him.

"Molly, you've known how to spell horse since you were about three and you wanted one for your birthday," McCormick began, "It's getting late, I'm not so sure it's a good idea. I don't want to get you two wound up right before you go to bed. Your Mom wouldn't appreciate that. Here Molly, your homework is fine, go put it in your backpack for tomorrow," Mark said as he finished looking over her spelling.

"Please Dad, it's just HORSE. We won't get all worked up." McCormick had picked up the football permission slip and was reading it over.

The Judge walked back into the den, "Oh go ahead and play with them McCormick. You've all been cooped up inside all day, it'll do you all good."

Mark wasn't entirely happy with the Judge overriding him. "Judge, it's a school night," he said.

"Yeah, but it's also been a different sort of day. You don't have to play all night like we used to, you know."

McCormick thought about it and decided that Hardcastle was right. The kids most likely wanted to feel safe and have some sense of normalcy and a quick game of HORSE wasn't going to turn them into juvenile delinquents.

Molly came back into the room upon hearing the Judge tell her Dad that it would be okay to play, "Grandpa you can play too," she suggested.

"No, now Grandpa doesn't have to play, he's…." Mark began.

The Judge butted in immediately, "He's what McCormick? Old? Is that what you were going to say? If all you're playing is HORSE, I can play. I can still teach you a thing or two about putting the ball into the hole."

"I was going to say 'he's working,' but _old_ works too," McCormick smirked at the Judge. He knew that the Judge would for sure join them and he had already lost the argument. He turned to his son and replied, "Get the ball Mitch."

"Yesss," Mitch said, making a fist and smiling broadly.

OOOOO

The four of them went outside to the familiar court and spent about forty minutes laughing and enjoying themselves, mainly playing HORSE, but every few minutes a quick battle of two on two or one on one would break out.

The Judge, not so surprisingly, managed to get an 'E' when Molly actually hit a long range bomb that Mitch had thought she would miss. Hardcastle was eliminated and he prodded off to the stone wall and sat upon it, watching the three of them continue. Mark missed a jump shot, letting Mitch put up another 3-pointer from the other side of the court and that was all for Molly. Milt put his arm around her as she walked off the court and sat beside him.

"I thought I could make another one Grandpa. Mitch always does that to me. I have to work on my 3-pointers," she said dejectedly.

"You'll beat him soon enough, your form is better," Milt told her. "Listen, let's go inside and let Mitch beat your Dad without fan support," Milt said as he got up from the wall, "McCormick, we're going in, I'll check on James and Jack."

Mark nodded and Molly ran back to give him a hug and kiss goodnight. And the game between Mitch and Mark continued.

"Dad, you won't forget to sign the permission slip will ya?" Mitch said, as Mark laid up a reverse-hand lay-up and then tossed the ball over to his son to reproduce.

"I won't forget Mitch, but I do want to make sure you understand that this is a commitment you're making to not only the coach, but the team, the school, me and Mom and the rest of the family. It's a big responsibility."

Mitch scowled a little and put his head down as he dribbled on the court. "You just don't want me to play," he mumbled.

"That's not true Mitch. The fact is you're old enough to understand all the responsibilities you carry, that come from growing up and making these kinds of decisions. It sounds fun just to say you want to play football, but you'll be playing for the high school, the other boys on the team are going to count on you to do your part…"

Mitch butted it, "I know all that Dad."

"And it's more than that Mitch, it means doing your school work and keeping your grades up so that you can be on the team."

Mitch stopped dribbling and looked right at Mark, "Why is it always about my grades? I'm doing my school work. This isn't like last year, I know I have to do better."

"I know you are Mitch. Mom and I are both proud of the work you're doing this year and we want to make sure you keep it up."

"So I can't do anything but go to school?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Dad, I know what you're telling me. You keep saying the same thing over and over. Can't I just try it?"

Mark paused for a moment. "Mitch, I'm not so sure you're hearing me." Mitch took the ball and slammed it on the ground and started to walk away.

"I hear you loud and clear Dad. I just have to do what you want me to do. I can't think for myself."

"Mitch? Mitchell Stephen McCormick, get back over here." Mitch stopped but refused to turn around. "I'll sign the permission slip and you Mom and I expect you to do your part. Agreed?"

Mitch slowly turned around and he wore a smile, "I promise I will Dad."

"Now get over here and let me finish beating you, before you get too good at this game, and I'll never be able to beat you," Mark said, picking up the ball and tossing it over to him.

Mark ended up winning HORSE, but then he tactfully lost to Mitch in a quick came of '11.'

"That was a lucky shot," Mark said, slightly winded from the one-on-one game.

Mitch was laughing. "No it wasn't luck, that was skill, Grandpa taught me that one, he said you'd fall for my head fake every time."

"Oh he did, did he?"

Mitch nodded, "Yep, he said that's how he beats you."

"Your grandpa doesn't know how to head fake out here," Mark laughed, "Come here," Mark said to his son. Mitch took a few steps closer to his father, still basking in tossing up a game-winning bucket against his father.

"What?" a grinning Mitch asked.

"I want you to do your best, just like you did out here right now," Mark said, letting his hand come to rest on the shoulder of Mitch.

"Aw Dad, only you can turn some fun into a sermon. It's just one-on-one."

"And this is not a sermon."

Mitch laughed, "It sure sounds like one to me. And I already told you a bunch of times that I will keep up my grades and I won't let the team, or the school, or the coach, or you and Mom down. How many times do I need to tell you? I don't know why you won't believe me and give me the chance to prove it."

"Mitch, I just have to make sure you understand," Mark said, watching his son's dejected face, "Okay, okay, I'll drop it."

"No you won't Dad, you're going to keep after me about it till I probably screw up."

"Mitch, that's not true…."

"I'm going to bed, so that I get to school on time and do all my work and create world peace too, will that be enough then?" he shrugged away from his father and quickly made his way to the house.

This time Mark watched him walk away. Mark stood on the silent court for a moment staring back at the house and wondering if he'd done anything right at all over the last several days. He picked up the basketball and began to shoot, working up a heavy sweat and finding himself being lulled in the workout routine he was locked into.

It was about twenty-five minutes later when the Judge came back outside.

"Hey, are you trying to kill yourself there?" He called out to McCormick.

Mark let go of one more long range jump shot and went and gathered up the ball and continued his routine. "No, I'm just shooting baskets, is that okay with you? Or do you want to hassle me too. Seems I've been making a lot of wrong decisions lately."

The Judge shielded a grin. "McCormick, all he wants to do is play football with his friends," there the Judge had said his peace. "Did you really tell him that he needed to work for world peace instead?"

That comment caused him to stop. "No, I didn't say that."

"Anyway, it's just football."

"I'm going to sign the permission slip. I told him that," Mark defended himself. "And why do I have to explain it to you anyway?"

"He was upset when he came inside." Hardcastle felt he needed to defend himself. "That's all, I don't like seeing them upset."

"Yeah, I know and you don't want him slamming doors or flopping into the chairs," Mark fired back from left field.

"You've obviously have a lot on your mind right now," the Judge began, "And you're right, I'll stay out of it. This is between you and him." Hardcastle turned and started walking toward the house.

"Judge, you don't have to run-off, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just been a rotten couple of days."

"And you miss your wife, and you want to see your new baby, I understand it all kiddo," the Judge added. "And now September 11th just happened and you, like the rest of the country is feeling pretty helpless right now."

McCormick wiped off a line of sweat from his forehead. "I think I finally know why you shoot baskets in the middle of the night Judge."

"Oh you do, do you?" The Judge was eager to here this answer.

McCormick nodded, "Yep, you did this instead of therapy. Even though it's a good workout, you just sort of zone in and get into a rhythm. It's like therapeutic relaxation."

Milt grinned at him, "Nah, I just liked it, but if that's what it is for you, that's great, fire away."

"Do you think I should drive out there and pick her up?"

"Why don't you sleep on it, you don't need to make that decision tonight."

"But if I leave now…"

"If you left now McCormick, you'd probably crash into someone merging onto the PCH right out of the main gate. Look at you, when's the last time you got a decent night's sleep? I'm betting ten days ago, want to put twenty on that?"

McCormick ignored the wager, "What would you do?"

"_I'd_ sleep on it, but knowing you and your penchant for therapeutic relaxation," he tossed a glance at the basketball hoop, "You'll probably stay up all night shootin' baskets."

"I don't think I've done a very good job since Christy's been gone," McCormick admitted. "I feel like I'm loosing control, and not just with the kids but at work too."

"Why, because you want to make sure your kid understands that playing football is more than just playing football?" The Judge began. "He's getting old enough to understand that sort of thing McCormick. Trust me, you'll have a lot more of those sorts of battles down the road, you better brace yourself now."

"Two minutes ago you said it was just playing football."

"Well maybe I was wrong. You're his father, I'm just his grandpa. I didn't have both sides of the story."

"Ha, or you always take the _other_ person's side over mine. Nothing's changed on that front. Remember Melinda Marshall?"

"Are we back to that again. McCormick, it's been over twenty-five years for crying out loud."

"You're right, let's not get on that again," Mark paused, "I'm just worried about them Judge, all of them, for tomorrow and for whatever the future holds. This is just a crazy world right now."

Hardcastle pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Here's how you can start to understand, dial up your wife and talk to her for a little bit. Tell her your kids are just fine, all tucked in for the night. Tell her her daughter talks endlessly about anything and everything, tell her that Mitch is going out for football and beat you in one-on-one, tell her that James is a great student, a real know-it-all and tell her that Jack drew a picture of your car at school today. Then tell her you love her. And then listen to her tell you about her day with your new daughter."

McCormick started to smile, "Her name is Anna Kate, but don't tell the other kids yet, we want to surprise them when Christy gets home. They all wanted to pick out the name themselves."

"Call her up McCormick, talk your heart out, then get some sleep, tomorrow's another day."

OOOOO

Saturday, September 16 started out as hectic as ever. The majority of McCormick's, minus Christy and the new baby, had spent the week at Gulls Way because of the insistence of Judge Hardcastle and now they were busily loading themselves into Mark's SUV to pick Christy up. "McCormick, you need to leave room for the car seat and Christy, maybe I should just stay here."

"Nope, you're coming too, get in. The kids can all squeeze in the back if they have to and the car seat is in the back, Mitch, can you grab it and help me get it strapped in."

"Sure Dad," Mitch said, going to the back and plucking out the carrier and bringing it to the front. "Here you go Dad."

"Go get Molly, tell her she has to hang up the phone right now, and where's Jack?"

"He's sitting in the Coyote Dad, pretending to be a race car driver," James, the ever and all-knowing child spoke up.

"All right, I'll get him," Mark said, "James, get in the SUV."

Mark went over to the garage and from the doorway spotted the tiny head of Jack poking up from the Coyote. As he approached he noticed the intensity his five-year-old had, eyes focused, tongue hanging out as if he was truly driving. As much as he wanted to let his son's imagination soar, they needed to leave, "Jack, the race is over, it's time to go to the airport, come on buddy."

"But Dad, I got one more lap," he said, attempting to spin the steering wheel around. "I'm in second place right now, I have to pass that car." He pointed out to an imaginary vehicle. His eyes never left the 'track.'

Mark grinned and walked into the garage and checked his watch and decided he had a few minutes to spare and slid into the passenger side of the Coyote. "Well, come on then, put the pedal down and drive! Let's make it a quick lap."

Jack happily glanced at his Dad and scooted his body forward to touch the accelerator even more. Mark rarely let the kid's even 'play' in the Coyote, always insisting the car wasn't a toy, so Jack was overjoyed that his dad was now co-piloting. "I can't let anyone pass me either," he anxiously added.

Mark looked behind them, to check for other imaginary cars. "You got it Jack, they can't catch us in this car. Nothing can catch the Coyote. She was built for speed."

The little boy pushed the accelerator down even more, clinging heavily to the steering wheel and swishing it side to side. "There he is, can we pass him?" He pointed to the fake car that was leading the race. With his voice, he made the sound of a car engine revving up.

"Yep, you can catch him easy, I think he's running low on fuel, good thing we took that pit stop when we did, go on the inside," Mark motioned with his left hand. "Stay low in the curve and get ready to give it some gas."

Jack cranked the wheel to his left and slid down in the seat, pushing harder on the accelerator.

"Now shift," Mark instructed and Jack let go of the wheel to try to work the shift. "Whoah, whoah, there, you gotta hang onto the wheel and shift at the same time Jack. We almost crashed."

"I can't do both Dad, it's too hard." Jack went back to driving. "I'm only five."

Mark laughed, "Okay, how about this, we can still catch 'em up there. I'll do the shifting, and you just keep your eyes on the road and press down on the gas, we can still pass him and win this race, ready?"

Jack nodded eagerly and stuck his tongue once again out in eager anticipation of the driving he was doing.

And then into the garage walked Hardcastle as the two of them were making car noises, "McCormick, what the devil are you doing? We need to go now."

"Grandpa, look out, we're in a race, me and Dad gotta pass this guy," Jack shouted, "Dad, you gotta shift, I need to pass him right now," Jack was completely transfixed on his play with Mark not far behind.

Hardcastle was just about to say something again, when Mark noticed his mouth starting to open with some sort of a comment and so he said, "We'll be right there Grandpa, right now we have a race to win and you know how much the Coyote loves to race."

"More like the Coyote's parent," The Judge muttered under his breath. "Arrrh, just hurry up will ya, we're all in the SUV," and Milt walked out.

"Alright Jack, here we go, now's the time to pass, see your opening."

Jack nodded his head up and down furiously, but didn't speak, he kept his eyes glued to the imaginary race.

"I got him Dad, shift," he shouted out. Mark was enjoying this ride as much as Jack was. "We did it Dad, there's the checkered flag. We got it! We won! We're the champs and now we get to get a trophy." Jack was more than excited by his driving abilities.

"You bet we do Jack," McCormick squirmed out of the car and went around and plucked his five-year-son from the driver's seat and hoisted him up on to his shoulder. "That was some great racing you just did." He walked him outside to the SUV. "I might just have me a little Skid-Jack on my hands."

"What's a Skid-Jack?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm a Skid-Mark, see, so you'll be a Skid-Jack," McCormick said to him as he set him down to climb into the truck.

Mitch was listening to the nickname discussion the whole time. "That's dumb Dad, you've said the same thing to all of us, right Skid-Molly?"

"Right Skid-Jimmy?" Molly answered.

"Right Skid-Mitch," James said.

"See? It's stupid. Skid-Mark makes sense, the rest don't."

"I want to be a Skid-Jack!" Jack reasoned, happy to be nicknamed by his Dad. After all, Dad had just helped him win the big race.

McCormick came around to drive, "Fine, if you don't want to inherit my nickname, that's okay by me. I thought maybe one of you might carry on my racing legacy. But that's alright, it'll just go down in history then."

"How about we go _down_ to the airport and pick up their mother, so you all can go back to your own house for awhile?" The Judge stated.

"Grandpa, I thought you liked when we came over?" Molly asked.

"I do sweetheart, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late," Milt answered her in a saccharine voice, and attempting to change the topic.

"Grandpa's just teasing you Molly," Mark said.

"Grandpa, that's not nice," Molly added.

McCormick let out a 'ha' and mumbled "busted" under his breath.

"Just drive McCormick," said the Judge.

OOOOO

Security at LAX was unbelievably tight. It was a good thing they had left Gulls Way hours before they really had to, because by the time they were able to park and get through numerous security checks they only had to wait for Christy for about a half hour.

Relegated to the stuffy and cramped area of baggage claim, the McCormick clan waited. After good advice from the Judge, they had decided to leave all the signs, flowers and other paraphernalia they had brought or made, out in the vehicle and it was good they did, because airport security and national guardsmen were busy confiscating all sorts of items from wary travelers and friends. They would have to do their celebrating at home and not at the airport, and as long as Christy came home safe and sound, that would be fine.

The luggage carousel from the flight from Halifax began before Mark or any of the others realized that her plane had landed. James finally spoke up and pointed out the arrival monitor and the moving rack to Mark.

"Dad, I think Mom's plane is on the ground," James poked his finger into Mark.

"What?" Mark had been busy telling Jack a story to keep him occupied while they were waiting.

"Mom's plane is here, and the luggage is coming out too," James repeated as he leaned against his Dad.

Mark slid Jack off his lap and onto Mitch's, "Hold onto Jack for a minute, hey Mitch."

"Sure Dad."

Mark got up and went over and checked the monitor with James. "I think you're right James, I think Mom is home," a grateful grin washed over his face.

"I wish we could have brought in the sign, or even the camera. How are we gonna remember any of this Dad?" James asked.

"I don't think we'll forget James," he said with a relieved smile, "And we can take pictures at home."

The rest of the family stood up now and started to wait by the escalator that would be bringing the flight passengers down to the baggage area. Jack and James kept trying to peek upwards to get the first view and the other people waiting for arrivals were amused by the two boys eagerness and a collective round of 'oohs' went out when Jack announced to everyone that he was waiting for his Mom and his new baby sister to come home.

Mark wanted to crawl in a hole. "Jack, come over here," he called out to the boy, as the other folks started to shake his hand and offer congratulations.

Hardcastle stood off to the back of the crowd and merely drank it all in.

Finally James, 'the knower of all' spotted Christy and ran over to Mark. "She's here, she's up at the top, I saw her Dad, Mom's here and she's carrying the baby." People moved out of their way and allowed Mark and the four children to move closer to the escalator.

And then down came Christy. She spotted her family right away standing together and saw their smiling faces and she started to wave at them.

Mark was the first one to meet her and he leaned in while she was still on the moving staircase and gave her a gentle kiss and led her off the stairs and out of the way of the other passengers that were coming down too. When she got off the escalator he whispered into her ear, "I am so glad you're home."

She gave him a kiss back and said softly, "I love you so much." The quiet moment for the two of them ended quickly as the throng of the four children gathered around them, each giving affection and wanting attention in return. "Hello everyone," Christy began, her smiling face beaming from ear to ear. "Here's your new sister," she revealed the tiny baby to all of them. "This is Anna Kate," she added.

"Is that her real name or the name you and Dad picked out?" James asked, starting to think of all the names that they'd picked out. Anna Kate didn't sound like anything they'd thought of. He looked and acted dejected.

Mark squelched the comment right away, "It's both James," Mark asked, as he took a closer look at his new daughter. Looking back at Christy he added, "God, she's beautiful hon, you're sure you're both alright?"

Christy took her free hand and put it lovingly behind his head. "Yes she is and yes we're fine. It's so good to be home, you all look so happy." Christy took a moment to look over her family.

"Mom, can I hold her? Please? I've been waiting all week," Molly begged, tugging at her Mom's arm.

Christy eased the baby, sleeping peacefully, into her new sister's waiting arms. "Finally, I have some back-up in this family," Molly said enthusiastically, happy to have a sister.

"Yeah, that's exactly why Mom and Dad adopted her, to even up the boys and girls, come on Molly, we all want a turn," Mitch said, finding a streak of his father's sarcasm. They all clamored around Molly, as she held on tight, not willing to let go of Anna Kate just yet.

Mark sensed a brouhaha brewing so in he stepped, "Hey, hey, just hold on, let Molly hold her for at least a minute," Mark said. "Anna Kate's not a football, she's your sister, you all need to take care of her."

"I just hope they all stay this enthused when she starts crying and needs to be changed or fed," Christy said. She looked around and spotted the Judge. "You brought Grandpa too?" She said to Mark, but was focused in on Milt, who took the few steps to close the distance.

"Yeah, he dragged me down here. I think it was the only way I'd get them out of my house, they've all been there all week long. And I'm not sure what all the fuss is about anyway," The Judge said taking a peak at the latest McCormick and a smile washed over his face. "You two have been through this baby thing four times already, it's not new anymore."

Christy pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad to be home too." She pulled back and said in a louder voice. "Now, you better get in line to get a turn at holding her." And as she spoke, she spotted two young men grabbing their bags off the luggage carousel. "Mark, come here, I want you to meet these gentlemen," she began, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the luggage. To the rest of the family she said, "We'll be right back."

"Honey, just a minute, I can get your bags later, she's so adorable," McCormick was busy oogling over the baby too.

"No, Mark, now, come on, you have to meet these young men." She continued to drag him away from the baby. "These are the two young men, the Marines I've been telling you about. They are such nice young men, you have to meet them." They arrived by the luggage and Christy was tapping one of them on the shoulder. "Sam?" she asked. The young dark haired man spun around.

"Yes ma'am?" he answered.

"Sam Rollins, I want you to meet my husband, Mark McCormick, Mark this Sergeant Sam Rollins."

Mark gladly held out his hand to shake with the twenty-something year old. "It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you Sergeant," Mark said.

"Please, call me Sam, and the pleasure was all mine. My buddy and I got attached to your little daughter there," Sam nodded toward the McCormick mob.

The other young man came over after he grabbed his duffel bag and introduced himself. "I'm Bill Hogan, it's nice to meet you."

Mark was eager to shake his hand as well. "I can't thank both of you enough. I know it meant a lot to my wife that you offered to help her and the baby. Given everything that's happened, well, it meant a great deal to both of us."

"That's just our job Mr. McCormick," Bill said, "Protecting people."

"Bill's a new father himself," Sam began to say, "He kept saying to me, Sam, she's just about the same age as my own daughter and I'd want someone to help her and my wife, so that's just sort of what we did."

"I got a picture, want to see her?" Bill was asking as he pulled out his wallet and fished out the picture for Mark to see. "Ain't she gorgeous?"

"She sure is Bill," Mark replied as he looked at the baby's picture and the delight in her father's eyes. "You fella's heading home then?" Mark asked.

"We're trying to get home for a brief visit, but we just found out yesterday that we have to report back east by Tuesday," Sam explained.

Mark was suddenly struck with not being able to say anything, he realized their leave was being shortened due to the tragedy of September 11th. "It's our job, it happens all the time, we get used to it after awhile," Bill offered. "We'll take advantage of the long weekend and try to make the most out of it."

"I wish I could do something for you guys to show you my gratitude," Mark said.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, raising such a fine family," Sam said, glancing over to see Mitch finally had gotten his hands on holding the baby.

"Yep, take care of them," Bill added.

Milt came walking over hustling all the McCormick's with him. He had apparently told the children that the two men had helped their Mom and Anna Kate. James stepped forward to the two Marines and held out his hand, like he'd seen his father do. "Thanks for helping my Mom and sister." The rest of the children did the same, including 5-year-old Jack, who was wide-eyed with excitement at the prospect of meeting two Marines.

"Listen guys, can we buy you some lunch?" Milt started to ask them. "I know it's not much, but we'd like to show our gratitude. There's a little diner right across from the parking garage. Whatta say? Let's get out of the airport."

Bill checked his watch. "Sure, my bus to Monterrey doesn't leave for a few hours yet."

"Sarge? How about it?" The Judge persisted.

"I just need to get a bus downtown, and those come every twenty minutes," Sam said. "A nice meal with a new family sounds great."

"That's settled then, let's go," Hardcastle said.

OOOOO

Sam and Bill enjoyed the lunch as well as the company of all the McCormick's and Hardcastle too and they exchanged addresses and phone numbers and before they parted ways, each of them got to hold little Anna Kate one more time, as James and Mitch had sprinted to the parking garage, got the camera and raced over to the diner to make sure the family photo's would include all _three_ new members. After hugs and handshakes all around, the Marine's parted ways.

They loaded up the SUV and made their way back to Santa Monica to the McCormick house and along the way, the children convinced their Grandfather to spend the night at their house. Hardcastle couldn't find a way to decline the invitation, the puppy-dog eyes, the pleas from the kids and the tiny cry's from Anna Kate. He silently wanted to stay as much as they all wanted him to stay.

The baby certainly didn't mind being passed around from one member of the family to another. The kids started to concede holding her and after dinner Anna Kate wound up once again in the arms of Milt Hardcastle.

"There you are little one, it sure took you a while to find your way home," he said to her. "Welcome to California."

McCormick walked into the family room and saw that the four older children beginning to watch a DVD and that the Judge had his arms firmly around the baby. "Judge, you okay there?"

"Me? Yeah, we're great!"

"Christy and I are going to clean up then, if you don't mind?"

"I said we were okay McCormick, she's a baby for heaven's sake, and she's sleeping, how can we not be just great? Go on will ya?"

Mark let out a laugh. "Sorry I asked, just holler if you need anything," he said, and then to the children he said, "And listen you guys, no shouting or wrestling, you hear me? Jack?" A few nods and a couple of yes, followed by a giggle from Jack meant that they all heard their Dad's simple command.

McCormick stood in the doorway and watched them all for an extra long minute, before turning and heading back to the kitchen where Christy was busy cleaning up the remnants of Chinese take-out. "I don't think we'll be able to pry Anna Kate out of the Judge's arms any time soon Chris."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Christy looked up and gave him a smile.

"Oh that's right, you're getting a little tired from having to hold her for the last fourteen days huh? You're ready to give up Motherhood right?" McCormick teased her right back as he stepped in behind her and tucked his arms around her waist.

"Isn't she beautiful Mark?" Christy straightened up and leaned back against him.

"Just like her Mother," he responded.

"Do you know how lucky we are?"

That prompted Mark to chuckle, "Five kids and a crazy old Judge probably agree with you on that one."

"And don't forget the Marines!" she added.

"Nah, I'll never forget the Marines. I gotta be honest Christy, I never, in my wildest dreams imagined my life at all like this."

She partially turned to take a gander at his face and she asked him, "Is that good or bad?" She waited to see his response.

The dimpled grin didn't disappoint. "It's so way better than good can ever hope to be. I get overwhelmed with happiness just thinking about all of it. All of them," he used his head to motion toward the family room. "And that crazy old Judge started it all, it's just amazing. If it wasn't for him, heck, you and I would never have met."

Christy leaned back again and turned to give him a kiss.

"I was so scared Christy, you probably don't even realize."

"Um yeah, I think I do," Christy began. "In case you forgot, I was in a plane when everything started to go downhill. You don't have the sole ownership of fear on this one pal."

"You don't ever seem to show it, maybe that's it."

"Are you kidding? Do you remember me in Arkansas, I was terrified. When they came out to Daddy's cabin and tried to scare me to death. If you and the Judge hadn't been there for me, I don't know what I would have done. No, it's the two of you that have the courage, with all the stuff you've faced. I honestly don't think you're afraid of anything."

Mark shook his head, "Somehow chasing after the Judge's bad guys was a walk in the park compared to this week. I was afraid on September 11 and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Let's call it a draw then," she pulled away from him and continued to pick up the containers. "I hope you guys didn't eat like this the entire time I've been gone."

"No, only about eighty five percent of the time," Mark said, lending a hand and helping her out. "Honey, you have got to be exhausted, why don't you go sit down and I can finish up with this stuff."

"Nonsense, I'm fine, it feels so good to be home." This time she slipped her arms around Mark and locked him in an intense kiss.

And about that time, James wandered in with some knew knowledge to impart. He stood in the doorway, momentarily sorry for what he was about to interrupt.

"Um, Dad," his voice softly said.

Mark had his back to him, but he instantly knew it was James. Christy instantly stopped the kiss. "What is it James?" Mark asked, breaking off from his wife's lips.

"Um, I know you don't like it when I come and tell you stuff," he stammered.

Mark turned around, "James?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Mom either," he continued. "And I'm not tattling, I just thought you should know."

"Know what James? What's going on in there, you're all pretty quiet."

"Well, we're just watching the movie, but Grandpa, he's starting to fall asleep with Anna Kate. We just thought you should know."

"I'll go get her and put her down," Christy said, glancing at Mark. She waited for a response.

"What?" He held out his hands defensively. "I'm supposed to put the Judge to bed?" Mark asked. Christy tilted her head and shook her head at him. "Honestly Mark, they hear everything you say and then you wonder why they say the things they do?" She nodded toward James.

Mark looked forlornly over to his son. "James, forget you heard that," and then to Christy, "Satisfied?"

"Not really, it never works on a jury does it?" Christy said as she started to move toward the door, "Come on James, let's go see what's going on."

McCormick followed right behind them and once in the family room he said, "Listen, let me get Anna Kate, I haven't gotten to hold her that much yet anyway," Mark said. "And a daughter needs to bond with her father right?"

"And what about the Judge?" Christy asked.

"Just pop in a John Wayne DVD and he'll wake right up, it works every time."


End file.
